A Look Into the Innocence
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: One-Shot. In one night alot happened.Stefan & Elena broke up.Damon & Caroline broke up.Caroline & Stefan got together.Bonnie & Damon got together.Bonnie is innocent & thinks Damons the 1 but Damon has other plans A look in2 the innocence Bonnie had before


**Title: A Lot Can Happen In One Night**

**Type: Vampire Diaries TV Show One-Shot**

**Rating: T**

**Parings: Bonnie/Damon BAMON, Caroline/Stefan STAROLINE, a little Elena/Stefan STELENA, and Stefan/Damon brotherhood.**

**This is BEFORE Bonnie came to know about Vampires, but she knows Damon because he is Stefan's brother and Stefan is Elena's boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. It Show belongs to the CW.**

**

* * *

**

Bonnie Bennett woke up to the burning heat of the sun on her face. She wanted to go back to sleep—she had an hour left before she actually has to wake up and get ready for school—but the sun's heat made it impossible for her to relax back into sleep. She was dreaming wonderful dreams. Dreams that she will never tell anyone about or they'd call her a crazy idiot.

Bonnie was dreaming of the one man that she could never have. For a few reasons; he would never want her, and he was Caroline's boyfriend. Well, not exactly her boyfriend, more like her Sex Buddy, but still, Bonnie would never do that to her friend. Even though he probably thinks Caroline is good for sex, Bonnie knew Caroline was head over heals for Damon, and she wanted more. It made Bonnie feel a little bit guilty about her dreaming of him. Damon. But, she couldn't control her dreams. Most of the Female Population of Mystic Falls was probably dreaming of Damon, not just her.

He had been in her dreams since the day she met him. He was all she wanted in a man. Okay not really—his personality was terrible but sexy, and his body was just…wow. His piercing blue eyes, his dark black hair that was always messy. He had a mysterious quality about him that drew Bonnie in. His intoxicating scent, his sexy, smug smirk that seems to always be on his face, all that made her crumble to her knees. Oh! Once again his body! Whenever he wore a tight black shirt—good contrast against his pale skin—she could see the muscles flexing at his every movement. His tall and lean figure made him perfect. Not too bulky, but not lanky either.

Okay, now she was thinking of him longer then normal. Time to stop.

Bonnie got out of bed, yawning, and stretched. She was so tired. Last night she had stayed up until 3 in the morning, working on her English essay that was due today. Bonnie made her way to the bathroom, a striped off her clothing. She was going to take a shower since that would probably make her more awake.

* * *

Damon heard the shower start in Bonnie's bathroom. She was trying to get him out of her mind. He smirked. It was almost impossible for him _not_ to be in someone's mind. He was Damon Salvatore after all. No one could resist him. Except at the moment Elena, and Bonnie. He didn't care much for Elena anymore, he only wanted the witch. She was much more desirable, and he was sure that in a few years she would be a very strong witch. Strong enough to do what he wanted.

He usually watched over Bonnie. He didn't like other boys around her. She was his, even if she didn't know that yet. He wanted her to fall for him, only want him. At the time she did actually want him, technically. But he wanted her to think that he wanted her too. And soon. He would make her finally realize that her dreams of them holding hands, and kissing, being a couple, could actually work. But there is always a master plan though. Damon had intentions. He needed the witch to do something for him. So that meant he had to pretend he loved her.

He had a plan to do that. And it involved a little compulsion on an annoying, blonde cheerleader named Caroline Forbes…

* * *

Bonnie got out of her shower, feeling much more awake then before, and almost all thoughts of Damon vanished from her mind. Almost.

"Caroline would whip my ass right now if she knew what I was thinking about her boyfriend." Bonnie said out loud to herself.

Caroline wouldn't take lightly to the thought of other people lusting over her Salvatore brother. Bonnie thought that Damon was sometimes just a toy to her, a weapon against Elena. Caroline was always jealous of their friend. Elena always got the guys, got the popularity, the attention, she always got _Stefan_. It was very known how much Caroline wanted Stefan. The day he rejected her was the day she actually started _hating _Elena. Stefan rejected her, saying how he wasn't looking for a relationship and then went prancing into the arms of Elena. Elena was everyone's first choice.

But, not for Bonnie. Bonnie loved Elena, she truly did. Elena was like her sister and she saw the little good parts of Elena that others didn't see. But Bonnie also saw the dark parts. She knew Elena. She knew how Elena played her tricks on guys and friends, and Elena could never fool her. Not Bonnie. Bonnie's first choice for a best friend was Caroline. She didn't just know her, she _was_ her. They were both second best. Never in the spotlight, always in the limelight. Caroline was with her when Elena was manipulating her current boyfriends. Caroline knew what it was like to be compared to Elena, so they had something to bond with. Bonnie knew Caroline. The real Caroline. The one who loves romantic comedies and has a soft spot for friends and family. Everyone else thought of Caroline as the cold-hearted bitch, but they were the ones who haven't hung out with her since their dipper years. Caroline would always be Numero Uno in Bonnie's book, and Elena number two. That was just how it was, and they all knew that. **(I love the Bonnie & Caroline friendship!)**

Bonnie was shot out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing. She threw on a caramel colored towel and ran as fast as she could without dropping her towel, and picked up her phone, but not before checking the caller ID. It said Caroline was calling. Figures. Caroline called her almost every hour they are apart.

"Hello Care Bear." Bonnie said. "What's up?"

"Bonnie! Morning. Sorry for calling you at such an early hour! I just know that this is the only chance I'll get to call you before my cell runs out of minutes for the month!" Caroline said.

"Again? Care Bear you really need to stop calling people that much! Man, I feel sorry for your mom. That cell phone bill must be high!" Bonnie laughed.

She heard Caroline laugh on the other end. "Oh, don't worry, my mom can handle it! So I got some news."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I'm officially single again!" Caroline squealed happily on the other end of the phone.

"What! What about Damon?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"We broke up, duh!" Caroline said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, just the other day all you could talk about was Damon! And now your just _over_ him? That fast?" Bonnie couldn't believe it. Caroline was the kind of person to moan and weep about this until her closet is filled with a whole new wardrobe! The Caroline she knew didn't take a break up this easily. And this was _Damon Salvatore_ for Gods sake!

"What's the sudden change?"

Caroline didn't respond for a few seconds, and when she did she sounded very formal. Confused in a way. Her voice kind of monotonous. Robotic. Planned. Repeated. Too many words to describe.

"We broke up, and I don't care."

Then almost instantaneously she snapped back to herself again. "So, to celebrate we are going to go clubbing tonight! You, me and a couple of drunk guys, cause Caroline Forbes is once again on the market!"

Bonnie shook her head. If Caroline was okay with the breakup then Bonnie didn't want to make sad. She predicted if she pushed Caro more then Caro would actually go into depression mode. And Bonnie wanted her friend happy.

"Okay. So when are you going to pick me up?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'll be around at six, so I can do your makeup so I can make you look all sexy for all those guys. Bonnie you seriously need a boyfriend."

"But why do I need a boyfriend when I have you my love?" Bonnie said over dramatically.

"Oh, Bonnie my love I don't know how to say this to you, but, I think we need to see other people. I think you need a hotter guy then little old me!" Caroline said equally dramatic.

"But my dear, I only love you!" Bonnie said, and then laughed. Caroline laughed too. Them and their joking.

"Bonnie I'm serious! You need to get yourself someone to spend time with when I'm not around!" Caroline said snapping back to serious, "I mean business!" Caroline.

"Okay, okay! I'll go guy hunting tonight!" Bonnie said, giving up.

"Promise my love?" Caroline said. Bonnie could here the little chuckles escaping from her mouth, and Bonnie giggled along.

"I promise my dearest that I will go find a better man then you!" They laughed, and Caroline said she had to go and that she will see Bonnie at six.

After that, Bonnie put on some sweats, towel tried her hair, and went to go get some popcorn, planning to watch some TV until Caroline came.

At around 3pm Bonnie's phone rang again. She once again checked the caller ID, now seeing it was Elena calling.

"Hey Elena." Bonnie said, trying to sound happy but she was pretty sure to Elena it sounded like forced cheerfulness.

"Um, Bonnie?" Elena sniffled and Bonnie was immediately filled with concern. It was a rare thing for Elena to be crying.

"Elena, baby what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I, I, I broke up with Stefan!" Elena cried through the phone.

"Oh my God! What happened? Did he do something bad? Was he cheating?" Bonnie asked, angry at Stefan for doing whatever he did.

"No, I, um. He was keeping secrets from me. Too many. And there's a secret that he kept that I couldn't handle. He wanted me to keep it a secret when I found out, but I have been keeping it for too long, and I am not going to tell anyone, but I just can't be with him anymore." Elena sniffled on the other end.

So that's what it was. Typical Elena. The guy isn't exactly perfect so she dumped him. How many times did this happen?

Bonnie sighed. "Well, your okay right? I could come over. I had plans with Caroline—she broke up with Damon, and she wants to celebrate. Weird I know, Caroline is happy about a break up. But I can cancel." Bonnie didn't really want to do that but if Elena felt better then why not?

"No, Bonnie, go. I need to be alone anyway." Elena said. Bonnie wanted to reply but before she could Elena said a sad bye, and hung up.

Bonnie felt sorry for Elena. Elena always thought she was so perfect that for a boy to be worthy of her had to be perfect. If she kept her extreme ego up, then she would be lonely for the rest of her life. Stefan was the type of guy that didn't come around often, and when a guy like him does come by, you got to reach out and keep him, for all it's worth. Stefan was special, and Bonnie didn't think Elena knew how special Stefan truly was.

* * *

Six o'clock came fast, and soon enough Bonnie was seated on a chair in front of her mirror with Caroline playing Bonnie Barbie.

"Did you hear?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"What? Tell me every gossipy detail you have hiding in that big smart ass brain of yours." Caroline said eager for more gossip.

"Stefan and Elena broke up." Bonnie said waiting for the smile that was sure to break out on Caroline's face.

But, Caroline seemed to try to keep it forced down. "Why?"

"Something about Stefan having a secret that Elena couldn't handle. Typical." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. Poor her." Caroline said trying to fake sympathy.

"Oh Caro stop the whole sympathy crap, I know your ecstatic inside." Bonnie laughed.

The huge smile Bonnie had been expecting stretched across Caroline's face.

"Ya I am happy. If I were Elena I wouldn't have let Stefan go. I mean, Stefan is special. A guy like him doesn't come along much. Almost only once in a lifetime. I would have sucked it up and dealt. If I truly loved Stefan more then anything I would do anything to keep him, not just let him go." Caroline said, and Bonnie could tell Caroline really meant what she said.

Bonnie started thinking. The idea of Caroline finally getting Stefan was dancing along the edges of her mind. They would be a cute couple. Stefan was the type of guy Caro really needed, and Bonnie could tell Caroline would do anything for Stefan and would treat him right.

"Okay all done your hair and makeup. Now before you look at yourself, go put on that dress I bought you." Caroline commanded.

Bonnie scowled. "You mean that black one that shows way too much skin to be comfortable?"

"Yes, now go. No butts Bennett." Caroline said and she knew there was no arguing.

"Oh fine! Torture me will you Forbes?" Bonnie scowled once more, then rolled her eyes and made her way to her closet.

Bonnie did as she was told. Anything to make Caroline happy. Tonight was her night not Bonnie's. She would just have to pull through it, because that was what Bennett's do.

After everything was on Bonnie stood in front of her mirror in shock.

"You're welcome Bennett. I did great! And if I do say so my self, you look sexy! If you don't find yourself a guy, I think I'll take you myself!" Caroline laughed, but she knew she was serious about the sexy part.

She was damn sexy! She looked hot! And that didn't usually happen to Bonnie. The dress was strapless and went to her mid-thigh. It was tight and black, and it showed her every curve. She showed the right amount of cleavage, as to look sexy but not slutty either. Her short legs looked long and luscious in the stiletto heals also black. Her hair went down in soft messy curls that framed her face perfectly, and her lips were painted a blood red, a big contrast to the all black clothing and her caramel colored skin.

Bonnie ran over to Caroline and gave her a big hug.

"Ah! Bonnie. Can't. Breath!" Caroline gasped as Bonnie almost crushed her bones in a hug worth a grizzly bear.

"Thank you Caroline! I look hot thanks to you." Bonnie finally let go of her.

"Bonnie you have the worst self-esteem ever! You always look good!" Caroline rolled her eyes. She was already dressed. She had a dark blue dress on that reached to her knees and a black belt around her waist. She had red, 3 inch heals on and her hair was straightened to perfection.

"Care Bear, you look awesome too!" Bonnie beamed at her best friend.

Caroline smiled. "Well, thank you for noticing."

"Oh Caro…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Yes Bonno…?" Caroline played back.

"…Lets go already!" Bonnie jumped up off the bed, grabbed her purse, and pulled Caroline with her down the stairs.

They were both laughing like 12 year olds as they made their way toward The Grill.

* * *

Stefan was heartbroken. He was a wreck. He felt as if he lost everything. In a way, he did. He lost the love of his life, his reason to live. He lost Elena. She couldn't handle it. His secret. She kept it for a while. But then she just waltzed into his room and said they needed a break.

He had love her so much and it was all for nothing. He had given her his heart, his life, his _soul_. And, he thought she gave hers back. He thought that even his secret wouldn't stand in their way. He thought their love was so strong, so pure, that it could never be tainted, even by the most terrible things. Like his secret. But, she had overreacted. Finally gone into the state of shock that he had been expecting since the moment she found out. So, she threw his heart out the window and left him, lying on his bed, heartbroken and depressed.

He wanted to hate Elena. He thought she was stronger then that. Stronger then those girls who scream bloody murder until they get some help. And she was for a few days. But then, he guessed she just snapped. Yes, he wanted to hate her. Oh very much so. She broke him. She _killed _him. But he couldn't. He knew he still had some love left for her inside him, and even though he hated to admit it, it wasn't really her fault. His secret would've shocked anybody, even the strongest of people. No, he didn't blame her, even though he would _love_ to be able to blame someone other then himself for once. But once again he could only blame himself. Blame himself for what he was, and why he was that.

If Stefan could turn back time, he would. He would turn it back to the day he lost control and become what he is. A monster. If he hadn't done what he did, lost control, then he would probably have had a good final moment of brotherhood with Damon, his brother, and then have died peacefully knowing that he would now never be able to hurt someone. But, he had attacked his father. It was an accident. His father had started bleeding, and Stefan lost it. All sense had left. Hunger and instinct took over and he fed, sealing his fate. And then he just had to keep his brother with him, sealing him with the terrible fate as well.

He was selfish at the time. A spoiled Daddy's Boy, who didn't want to lose his life or his brother. So, he made Damon drink as well. He thought they would be together for eternity, brothers with a bond so strong nothing could tear them apart. But, he was wrong. Damon had wanted to die. He didn't want to become a monster but he did. And it was his entire fault. He made him do it. And now Damon blamed him, which he should. He hated Stefan for more then just that reason. Stefan could tell, but he didn't know what they wear. Damon had promised Stefan an eternity of misery, and during the 145 years they have been alive he had been accomplishing that. Stefan had not had one day of peace for 145 years.

Stefan thought about what Damon's reaction would be when he found out about him and Elena's break up. Damon would be ecstatic, and make some sarcastic remark about how Elena left Stefan for him. Stefan didn't really want to deal with that. So, he just sat there on the living room couch, brooding and drinking his sorrows away.

"Oh Stephanie!" Damon's voice rang though the house, filled with sarcasm.

Well, you know the saying. Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come.

"Damon I don't have time to deal with you. Just leave alone okay?" Stefan glared at his brother as he walked into the room, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, but Stephanie! I wanted to talk to you. You, me and a mall!" Damon said in a fake girly voice.

"Damon, I'm warning you. If you don't leave me alone, I'll _make_ you leave me alone." Stefan growled.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right Stefan. I'm stronger then you, and you know that. What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

Stefan just stared at the floor. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer that question, Damon could tell. He felt sorry for his brother. Even though they have had a rough 145 years, Stefan was still Damon's brother, and only Damon was aloud to make Stefan feel bad about himself. And by looks of his brooding forehead he was feeling bad about himself. "So it is Elena. What happened?"

Stefan was surprise to hear the genuine concern he heard in his brothers words. It was almost as if he did care about what was going on in his life. "We broke up. She dumped me. She couldn't handle our secret."

Damon mentally cursed Elena for doing this to Stefan. He was a complete wreck. He was just sitting there on their couch, looking like the bum he is, drinking—was that his scotch?—to drown his sorrows. Damon still loved his brother and he didn't like seeing him, so, _broken_. As if he had nothing to live for. As if his heart had been ripped out, stomped on, and he was left to live on with a broken heart.

"Come one dude. Stop being so brooding. If Elena couldn't handle it then she lost something that she can never get back. Stefan I know one day, you are going to find a girl who will except you for who you truly are, and she will never hurt you like Elena did. I'll make sure of that."

Stefan stared up at his brother in shock. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. Damon hadn't said something so _nice_ and remotely close to love for 145 years. What was the sudden change of heart?

"Damon, why are you being so nice? You have every right to hate me."

Damon thought for a little, then answered. "I guess it's time to forgive and forget. And if anyone is going to hurt you in any way, it's going to be me. Not some worthless human who thinks she's better then everyone else." Damon said. "Now come on. We need to get that brooding look off your face, and the only way we are going to do that is a couple of girls and a few drinks. Lets go to the Grill."

"Why the Grill?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm going to befriend the little Bennett Witch. She just doesn't know it. She thinks she is going to celebrate Caroline & mine's break up. I compelled Caroline to be totally okay with our relationship ending." Damon said with a smile.

This time it was Stefan's turn to roll his eyes. "And what will I be doing?"

"You Stephanie will be entertaining the little witch's annoying friend."

"You mean Caroline?" he asked.

Damon nodded.

Stefan didn't know why he was letting Damon go with his plan of befriending Bonnie, heck he didn't even know he suddenly _wanted_ to befriend Bonnie. But, for the moment all thoughts of Elena were gone, and he was going to try to get over her. Fast.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were dancing with a couple of drunk guys that wanted to get into their pants—which they would never allow anyway—when Stefan and Damon walked in.

So far, the night had been great. Lots of fun, dancing, talking and hot guys. Nothing seemed to spoil Caroline's mood, not even when a guy spilt beer all over her dress. She had just tried to dry it off as best as she could, without a complaint, and went back to dancing.

But, when Bonnie saw Damon, she thought "This is it. Caroline is going to break down." But the complete opposite happened. Instead, Caroline started screaming at them threw the loud music to join them.

"Hey Stefan, Damon! Come join us!" Caroline screamed at them, smiling straight at Stefan. She leaned down to Bonnie's ear and whispered, "I'll take Stefan, you take Damon."

Bonnie stared at her in shock. "What! But, you guys just broke up! I couldn't do that to you!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed. "Bonnie, I am completely over Damon. I never even actually liked him. He was just a way to be even with Elena. I know you like him Bon Bon. I see the way you stare at him. And I can tell he likes you too. Every time we were together he was always asking about you. Go for it."

Bonnie wanted to reply, but never got the chance to, cause right then the boys reached them.

"Hello ladies. You're looking extremely beautiful tonight. Especially you Bonnie." Damon said, and kissed her hand, completely ignoring Caroline.

Bonnie blushed and managed a weak "Hi" before she mentally slapped herself for sounding like a complete idiot in front of Damon.

He smirked, liking the witch's thoughts. It thrilled him that he had this kind of influence on her. And it was just so cute when she blushed, and he wanted to make her blush more…wait. What? No. I don't want to make her blush, I just want to trick her tonight. She is the key to getting Katherine back. Noting more…right? He thought to himself. Maybe that wasn't all that he wanted to do. Bonnie was special, he knew that. He didn't want to hurt her. It was the complete opposite. He wanted to protect her from any harm that may come. No one would hurt her if the choice was up to him. And it was, because tonight he was the one who was going to hold her close and make sure she is safe until he is sure she in lying in bed, asleep, in the comforts of her own home.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. He could tell there was something going through his head. Something important enough that it had him brooding! But then he just smiled at Bonnie and asked, "Would you like to dance?" followed by Bonnie's quick nod, and Damon led her away.

Stefan looked over at Caroline and he had to hold back a gasp of awe. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a tight blue dress that reached to her knees, red heals that showed off her long legs, and she had a happy, content smile on her face as she watched Damon and Bonnie dance. Her hair fell in perfect little blonde curls around her face and she was slowly sawing to the music, looking as if she was having the time of her life just being here with her friend. Stefan couldn't believe he never noticed how truly gorgeous she was until tonight. He guessed it was because at the time he was so in love with Elena, all other beauty paled in comparison to hers. Well you know what they say. Love is blind. But now with Elena out of the picture he could finally appreciate others unique beauty. Like Caroline's. Hers was certainly unique, because her beauty looked so pure, and innocent. Untainted. No care in the world. No fear or worry to wrinkle that beautiful face, unknowing of the danger that was standing right next to her, and dancing with her best friend.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Caroline said. If it was possible, her smile widened even more as she looked at him.

Stefan knew she was talking about Damon and Bonnie. He looked toward them. It was true. They looked like a couple of teenagers in love as they swayed to their own music. Damon's arms were wrapped around Bonnie's, his head sitting on her shoulder, her head resting against his chest. Both they're eyes were closed, and both had a smile on they're faces that expressed pure contentment. They looked like the poster couple for true love.

Stefan smiled at the sight. It looked like Damon had more feelings for Bonnie then he let on. It looked like he really truly liked her. And for the first time since Katherine, Damon looked _in love_.

"Yeah, they do look they the cutest couple ever." he said to Caroline.

She looked at him. "I heard. You know, about Elena and yours break up. I'm sorry."

Stefan looked at her. Caroline was _sorry_? For something that wasn't even her fault. "Caroline, don't be sorry. It was my fault. My secret. It was too much for her to handle. But, I think it is for the best. I think." Stefan said. And he knew that he meant it. The break up was the best. It was bound to have happen at some point.

Caroline smiled, and he smiled too. "Well, at least let me tell you something Stefan. You deserve better then Elena. You are a good guy Stefan, no matter what anyone says. You deserve someone who will treat you right."

Stefan was so shocked at her words. He never thought he would hear something like that coming out of Caroline Forbes's mouth. And then she did something he thought she'd never do. She hugged him. A friendly, warm hug that he returned.

She thought that of him. She thought he deserved happiness. She thought he was a good guy. But that was it. She _thought_. But she didn't know. She would never know, because she would never know what he truly was. A monster. And no matter how much he wanted to keep hugging her, he had to make sure she thought he was dangerous, as to keep her safe. Because, the words she was speaking was leading to something that would mean bad for her. He was started to fall for her. Fast. Elena was diapering, and he knew he could never get over his new infatuation over Caroline and her innocent beauty. So, reluctantly, he pulled away from her welcoming embrace.

"No Caroline. You can't think this about me. Because I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. You don't know who I really am. _What _I am. You don't know my secret." Stefan said, almost desperately, shaking Caroline softly, never meaning to hurt her—he would never—trying to change her mind about him.

Caroline's face softened. She smiled a gentle, kind smile. "But Stefan, I do know your secret."

"What? How?" Stefan asked incredulously. He was in terrified now. If she knew what he was, why wasn't she running away, screaming?

She put her hands on both sides of his face. "Stefan, I've known about you and Damon for some time now. You see, my dad, a few weeks after I was born, was turned into one of you. A vampire. He was able to stay until I was eight, but then people were starting to get suspicious of his non aging, and he faked a death. He comes to visit me every year, but no one knows except my mom, and now you. I will tell Bonnie when the time comes, but until then I have to tell you this. I know about vampires. My dad has told me all about them. And when I met you and Damon I could tell immediately that you two were vampires."

Stefan stared in shock. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

She shook her head. "I was worried. I thought that maybe you would be angry, for others knowing your secret."

This time Stefan took Caroline's face in his hands. "I could never be mad at you Caroline. Never. Please know that."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I now that now." She bit her lip, a cute gesture. Stefan had the strange urge to kiss her but he held back. "Stefan can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Anything."

She looked unsure. "Can you, um, kiss me?"

She wouldn't look in his eyes. He was elated. He had just thought of kissing her and now she wanted him to kiss her!

"It's okay if you don't want to. It was a stupid to ask. I'm—" But before she could finish her sentence, Stefan crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

Bonnie was so freaking content in Damon's arms. They were swaying to the beat of their own song. They were just in each others embrace, slow dancing to a song not made for slow dancing.

Bonnie had always dreamed of this. She dreamed of moments with Damon that only involved happiness, and love. Yes. She loved him. That was her big secret. Everyone has a secret and she thought her secret was terrible. She was in love with her Best Friend's boyfriend. But they weren't together anymore. And Caroline even said to go for it. She did, but because she wanted to. She wanted to be with Damon.

He was her dream guy. She knew it now. In her innocent world of peace, love and happiness, she and Damon were meant to be together. She just knew it. It was a feeling that only a few people get to feel. The complete security, and assurance that they were a perfect fit, and Damon would never hurt her, just like she would never hurt him.

Damon loved the way Bonnie felt in his arms as the danced. He was perfectly fine at the time. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to hurt her. But, he would in the end. He was just playing with her emotions, so that he can trick her into getting that tomb open. The only one he truly loved, and ever will love was Katherine Peirce. No one else. Right? Yes, of course.

He would never really hurt Bonnie physically. He would never want her hurt physically. But, it would be a total waste if he said he didn't want to hurt her emotionally either. Because he knew he would eventually. He knew that the masked face he had on of pure love was working on Stefan, so he didn't truly know of his plans. Though it looked like he didn't need the mask.

Stefan was too busy kissing Caroline Forbes to notice. He smirked. Stefan got over Elena pretty fast. He would have to congratulate Caroline later for being able to be first choice over Elena for once. Kind of. He had heard they're entire conversation. It wasn't much. He knew Bonnie would soon find out about him, so he would have to act fast, as to make sure she didn't know about Katherine when she opens the tomb.

Damon had big plans. Evil, yes, but big. And even though he felt guilt for having to put the little witch through this, he knew he had to do this. He wanted Katherine back.

* * *

**The End. Yes I know, hate him if you want. This isn't exactly a happy ending. Well, my main reason for writing this was for the point of view of what would've happened if Damon tried to use Bonnie when she was still innocent. When she didn't know any better. She still has a certain view on like here, one that is naive and she thinks "he's the one, I can feel it" and thinks no one will ever hurt her. The Caroline & Stefan parts were just parts that I wanted to include cause I like that couple.**

**I might write a one-shot sequel to this one-shot. It will probably be about what happens to all the couples as soon as the whole Katherine thing happens. What Bonnie feels, now that she knows she has been lied to the whole time. Bonnie will be stronger, less naïve. It will tell the relationship between Caroline & Stefan and why Elena is so jealous. Oh, and lots of Damon conflict! **

**Read & Review! If you love me, REVIEW! I like hearing what I need to fix. It helps a writer grow if they get feed back.**

**P.S: On my profile I have pictures of Bonnie's dress & hair and Caroline's dress & hair at the Grill.**

**P.P.S: This will not be my last one-shot. There will probably be more. Lots more. Before I get back to updating my multi-chapter stories. I need to get all these ideas out before I can get back to my multi-chapter stories. I don't know when, but school is about to start so, you might have to wait a while. So I am giving you one shots to entertain yourselves until I update.**

**Until Then…With Love,**

**~*3(:****I am Bonnie Salvatore:)****3*~**


End file.
